overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Eight Fingers
Eight Fingers (八本指) is an underground criminal organization within Re-Estize Kingdom that is led by the Executive Council. Following the demonic disturbance, the organization was taken over by the Sorcerer Kingdom and is currently under its control. Background Eight Fingers have so much influence within the Re-Estize Kingdom's underground that in all criminal activity of any consequence, they are either a part of it or they get a piece of it. While based in the Kingdom, the organization also extends its power into the Baharuth Empire, no doubt profiting from the slave trade that still exists legally as well as the black dust trade that is slowly making its way into the markets there. The criminal organization is divided into eight departments: slave trafficking, assassinations, smuggling, larceny, drug trade, security, banking, and gambling. While the organization is united by common interest in ruling the Kingdom's underworld, each of the department heads do not look out for their colleagues' interests and welfare but merely use each other as a way to promote their own power within the Eight Fingers and the Kingdom. After Ainz Ooal Gown's hostile takeover of Eight Fingers, the focal point of the organization has shifted from illegal activities to legit trade. However, two of their divisions: security and slave trading, have mostly been rendered obsolete. Chronology The Men In the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' The executives of Eight Fingers meet in an undisclosed location to discuss various issues affecting the organization. One being the attacks on their drug trade department commanded by Hilma. Zero offers to lend his assistance with his resources but was turned down. However, one of the executives, Cocco Doll, accepts his security services to reinforce his hold over his already declining slave trade division. The meeting continues with the assembly discussing the newest adamantite adventurer team, Darkness. After the dissolution of Six Arms and the invasion of Jaldabaoth, the Eight Fingers are severely weakened with all of their warehouses ransacked. In addition, Hilma has been tortured and becomes a puppet of Aura, leaking the meeting of Eight Fingers to her. During the meeting, Aura and Mare break into the executive council. Aura dominates them by using her breath, and celebrates that they will be puppets of Nazarick, not without first being tortured the same way as Hilma. Evidence planted by Nazarick's agents in the form of a dangerous magical artifact was discovered in one of their warehouses, leading the nobles to believe that Jaldabaoth's attack was a result of Eight Fingers's possession of the artifact that attracted the demon in the first place. However, due to the sensitive issue, the matter was swept under the rug to avoid a panic. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Using Eight Fingers' intelligence network, Ainz learns more about the political relationship between the Re-Estize Kingdom and Baharuth Empire. After learning of the Floor Guardians' plans of world domination and revealing Nazarick as a newly established nation to other surrounding countries, he travels with Nabe to the Empire to meet the great wizard, Fluder Paradyne. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc At a ball hosted by Philip, Albedo and Hilma secretly met with the remaining members of the Executive Council. To prepare for the annexation of the Kingdom, Albedo ordered them to begin transferring resources from the Re-Estize Kingdom to the Sorcerer Kingdom, stimulate food imports for the inevitable famine that the Re-Estize Kingdom will suffer, and report on the status of Eight Fingers' infrastructure. Before departing for other affairs, Albedo also ordered them to use their intelligence network to be on the watch for a powerful mind-control object. Strength The security departments enforcement group called Six Arms is said to be comparable to a group of adamantite ranked adventurers. They also have hundreds if not thousands of people at their disposal that can be used. This includes thieves, mercenaries, assassins, poison makers and much more. However, these are not trained fighters, relying more on ambushes, numbers and the occasional show of force through Six Arms. However, after Nazarick's takeover, Six Arms was dissolved leaving the organization vulnerable. It was later remedied when the newly established Sorcerer Kingdom lent several high level undead to replace the former security force. Known Members * Zero: Leader of the security department. * Cocco Doll: Leader of the slave trade department. * Hilma Cygnaeus: Leader of the drug trade department. Trivia * The name Eight Fingers comes from the legend that the God of Theft, a servant of the God of Earth, had eight fingers. Also the organization is split up into eight different departments. * The Executive Council was captured and tortured by Kyouhukou to make them submit and obey in a similar way like Hilma. * After the Executive Council's induction to the Sorcerer Kingdom, they have become aware of Jaldabaoth's connection to their new masters. * While the Executive Council fears reprisal from the Sorcerer Kingdom, they also fear in losing the lucrative opportunities that the nation possesses. * They're the only ones who knows of the link between Jaldabaoth and the Sorcerer Kingdom. Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Criminal Groups Category:Nazarick